Prom Interlude
by Lola Me
Summary: At Santana's insistence, and with her standing guard in the hall, Blaine and Kurt enjoy some "alone time" in the choir room at McKinley during Prom  NB. Takes place before the announcement of Prom King & Queen  *Note: rating increased for second part
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Prom Interlude

**Summary:** At Santana's insistence, and with her standing guard in the hall, Blaine and Kurt enjoy some "alone time" in the choir room at McKinley during Prom (NB. Takes place before the announcement of Prom King & Queen)

**Part:** 1( of 2)

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I don't own Glee – you know the drill.

**Spoilers: **"Prom Queen"… obviously (has anyone here not seen it yet?)

**Pairing: **Klaine

**Characters:** Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Karofsky

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **As per usual, I write fics/scene that I would like to see. I share because I like sharing the love :-)_

* * *

><p>Santana looked across the room from her awkward dancing embrace with Karofsky, surveying the scene and trying not to think about the fact that there was someone else she would much rather be dancing with. That wasn't quite true. The first thought on her mind was how she wished there was a real band and not Rachel "my middle name is annoying" Berry singing, but she had to admit the song was good so she gave Rachel a pass for that.<p>

As she looked around the room, specifically trying to *not* look at Brittany, she gazed enviously at the other couples. She saw Quinn and Finn, Mike and Tina, and Puck and Lauren, but she couldn't see Kurt and Blaine dancing. This puzzled her. After all the overt work she had put into getting them to Prom, where were they? A tiny smile formed on her lips... perhaps they had found some space somewhere? She frowned a bit as the smile seeped from her face - as much as she'd like to think they were doing that she knew this school all too well and it probably wouldn't be the safest thing to do.

Dave moved a bit too quickly for the music and his foot touched Santana's toe, almost stepping on it outright. He grunted in apology and quickly stepped back a little - while not letting go - to dance at a safer distance. Santana glanced up at him, irritated, but didn't say anything. Instead, she returned to her survey of the room, searching for the boys. Eventually her eyes found them, standing at the edge of the dancefloor near where Becky was dancing with her date. She didn't know what kind of conversation they were having, but their body language was clear - they both leaned slightly into one another and their hands kept brushing against each other's. Despite their hesitancy, they both wanted contact.

Brittany walked through the dancefloor in front of Santana and Santana's eyes dropped to the floor, just to make sure no-one could see the disappointment and pain that flashed across them. She felt her cheeks becoming hot and instinctively grabbed onto Dave a bit more tightly - not out of any feeling for him but out of pent up confusion and anger. She couldn't be with Brittany, but there was no reason Kurt and Blaine needed to be so separated from each other - they were at their Prom and she was going to make sure they got the chance to fool around in a closet or classroom or whatever - just like any other teens who are crazy about each other and jacked up full of hormones.

The song came to an end and Santana looked up to Dave, smiling sweetly with that glint in her eyes that everyone in the school knew was dangerous. "We're going to do something for Kurt and Blaine," she said, not leaving any room for argument. "You sure as hell owe him this, Captain Closet."

Dave was resigned to his fate of being unhappy, confused and feeling trapped inside his own mind for the foreseeable future. What did it matter what Santana wanted to do? He would do it because she had the power to ruin his life. He just nodded dumbly at Santana and followed obediently as she led him by the hand across the dancefloor to where Kurt and Blaine were standing.

"I can see what you're thinking, both of you," Santana's voice startled both Kurt and Blaine. They both instinctively shifted their stance and widened the gap between their hands, as if they had been caught in a lewd act. Kurt glanced at Blaine, who seemed not to know what to say, and then looked at Santana and Dave. Santana was looking dangerously excited and Kurt knew there was a plot afoot; while Dave just looked exhausted by the effort of the evening. Probably fair enough, considering he's having to put up with Santana's crazy, Kurt mused with an inward smile.

"Well I know what I'm thinking," Kurt responded, having decided to play along and keep it light, "that you look way better than that other girl wearing your dress - for starters her accessorizing and shoes are a disaster - ruffled peep toes?" Kurt shook his head and tsked at the fashion choice.

"Of course I look better than her," Santana waved the very idea that anything else could be true away with her hand. "But I was more talking about you two," he smiled cheekily, pointing at them both. "I know what you're thinking... and I like those dirty thoughts."

Blaine quickly cleared his throat. "And what dirty thoughts do you think those are Santana?" he inquired politely, albeit with a glint in his eye, also playing along.

Santana leaned in so her head was between Blaine and Kurt's, and whispered huskily for both to hear: "That you would like nothing better than to be engaging in some incredibly inappropriate fooling around in a quiet place right now..." she let the words linger as her raspy voice trailed into nothingness, and listened to both the boys' breathing hitch at the suggestion. She smiled confidently, standing back up straight to watch the show of emotions play across their faces.

Kurt wasn't going to lie to himself, he had spent most of the night imagining his lips on Blaine's, their hands moving all over each other's bodies. He had considered pulling Blaine into the corridor or a classroom somewhere but his boyfriend's unease at the idea of Prom had not dissipated upon arrival. They were having fun, of course, and were loving each other's company, but there was an underlying malaise about the whole situation that Kurt had been trying to ignore. Then again, maybe a good make-out session would fix all that - if only Blaine would agree.

"Ummm Santana I'm not sure that would be the best idea at this school," Blaine, ever polite, was trying to reason with her.

"He's got a point," Dave spoke for the first time, addressing Santana but looking at Kurt, the generally pained expression that had adorned his face for most of the week still there. "Most of the guys we've been protecting Kurt from all week are here, and now drunk - it wouldn't take much for it to get ugly.

"You think I don't get that?" Santana sighed impatiently, looking to the ceiling and spoke to no-one in particular: "Sometimes it's like talking to children, I tells ya"

She looked back to Kurt and Blaine. "Here's the deal, I like it when people are getting their sexy on - because... well... it's hot. And you guys," she reached out and grabbed onto one of each of Blaine and Kurt's shoulders, "well you guys should be getting your sexy on like crazy because you're both pretty hot and totally hot for each other..." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, amused, while Santana kept talking. "So Auntie Santana's going to create a safe environment for you guys - in the choir room - and Dave and I here are going to act as your cover by getting all hot and heavy in the hallway just outside for all to see and be jealous." She crossed her arms triumphantly and looked at the boys. "Well? Am I brilliant or what – let's go!"

"Wow, wow Santana wait," Blaine pulled back as Santana grabbed his hand and tried to pull him and Kurt towards the exit.

"Wow, wow nothing," Santana said, "You both want this and you know it." She leaned in to whisper into their ears again, speaking to both of them individually at once. "You want your lips on his, to feel his breathing get heavy, to feel his hand reaching under your shirt, untucking it from your pants as his fingers trace along your stomach, hovering just above your button to your pants, causing you to think you'll explode with need and desire..." she smiled at how ragged their breathing was becoming at her suggestions, and stepped back again. "So no arguments - let's go."

She grabbed their hands again and started walking backwards, pulling them with her. Her eyes sparkled with devious glee. "It's time to get it on... we've got about 15 minutes before I'm coronated." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, breathless and excited, any uneasiness forgotten, as they followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Ok I had intended to do this as a one-shot but have run out of time – apparently I'm expected to actually turn up at work and, y'know, do work. So this is a teaser – for me more than anyone else cos I really want to write the rest of this_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Prom Interlude

**Summary:** At Santana's insistence, and with her standing guard in the hall, Blaine and Kurt enjoy some "alone time" in the choir room at McKinley during Prom (NB. Takes place before the announcement of Prom King & Queen) *Note: rating increased for second part

**Part:** 2 (of 2)

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I don't own Glee – you know the drill.

**Spoilers: **"Prom Queen"… obviously (has anyone here not seen it yet?)

**Pairing: **Klaine

**Characters:** Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Karofsky

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Now we're here at part 2 and I've got to up the rating - this turned out a lot more smut than I had envisaged... but I think I had been kidding myself that I could write this any other way LOL. Hope you like reading as much as I enjoyed writing!_

* * *

><p>Before either Blaine or Kurt could think about it any further, Santana was pushing them into the choir room and closing the door. They hadn't even turned on the light before the room disappeared into darkness again, only a sliver of light coming in from the door to the hallway.<p>

Kurt giggled nervously. "Well this isn't awkward at all," he said shakily... "that girl is loca..."

"But sweet," Blaine said with a quiet smile, suddenly feeling better without the glances from all the other students. He didn't know if they were actually all looking at him all the time, or whether (if they were looking at him) it was just because he didn't go there or because he was Kurt's boyfriend. So to be suddenly in a quiet room, with Kurt, where no-one could see them? It was heaven.

Kurt made to reach for a light switch, leaning across Blaine who was standing next to him. He felt the heat of his boyfriend's breath on his neck as he did so, and the excitement of their situation sent a shiver across his whole body which he tried to contain - awkwardness dissipating with each moment they spent alone in such close proximity. He wetted his lips in anticipation as his hand felt the outline of the light switch. Before he could press it, though, Blaine's arm stopped his from moving.

"Wait, Kurt," Blaine whispered, his lips now so close to Kurt's jawline he could almost taste it. Kurt froze and Blaine took a moment to breathe in Kurt's scent before speaking. "Why don't we leave that off?" He said, keeping his voice as low as possible, both in noise-level and timbre. "I kinda like just being you and me, relying on our other senses..." he paused again, taking a shaky breath, "like smell..." he tilted his head slightly so his nose was closer into Kurt's neck and hairline, and breathed deeply, "and touch..." he trailed his fingers slowly down the arm that Kurt had dropped to his side, and then raised his other hand to brush his fingers behind Kurt's ear, then tracing them along his jaw until his thumb was grazing on Kurt's lower lip.

"And taste?" Kurt whispered, opening his mouth slightly and moving his tongue over Blaine's thumb before pursing his lips around it and sucking lightly.

"Oh god yes," Blaine moved his thumb to the side and replaced it with his lips - first sucking on Kurt's lower lip, then opening his mouth to capture Kurt's within, his tongue moving in to massage Kurt's in a slow, circular rhythm that caused both boys' knees to weaken a little as they whimpered into the kiss.

Blaine leaned back into the wall as Kurt pushed in against him, the hand that had fallen to his side now feathering lightly at Blaine's jacket, brushing it to the side as his fingers found the wasitband to Blaine's pants and, with little effort, slipped under the shirt to untuck it and sprawl his palm over the warm smooth skin underneath. He squeezed slightly, feeling Blaine's muscles contract under his touch as another whimper, becoming closer to a groan, sounded from both their throats. Their lips remaining fastened together, tongues working at at quickening pace, and Kurt continued the exploration with his hand under Blaine's shirt, reaching up to brush his thumb against Blaine's nipple. He felt Blaine hard against him and pushed their bodies even closer together, groaning in pleasure as his own hardness pushed into Blaine through their clothes.

Kurt gripped at Blaine's side as he pulled his mouth away for a moment, keeping their torsos pressed against each other below the waist and enjoying the ripple of pleasure that had resulted from the slight shifting as he pulled his head back.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, the hand that had been cupping Kurt's face moving behind his head. His fingers interweaved in Kurt's hair, trying to pull him back in for more kissing, while his other hand was wrapped around Kurt's waist, holding their bodies close.

"Hmmm?" Kurt hummed in response moving his lips along Blaine's stubble. He settled his mouth on Blaine's neck just below the jawline, kissing and sucking the coarse surface, relishing in the salty taste against his tongue.

"Gah..." Blaine's breath hitched as he tried to collect his thoughts and form sentences. Kurt's lips sucking against his neck was proving to much though, and he felt his dick throbbing as it pressed into Kurt. "Just..." he felt his eyes rolling back in his head as he tried to speak, "surface... lie down... want to... feel you... all over..."

Kurt pulled back and let his eyes focus in the dark so he could make out the outline of Blaine's face. The dim light was enough to see the darkened irises of Blaine's eyes, the sight of which made Kurt act quickly. He pulled back from Blaine, ignoring the sounds of protest, and his own feeling of loss at not having Blaine's hot body pressed against his. He grabbed Blaine's hands and moved back swiftly, pulling Blaine with him, until he almost fell backwards over the piano stool. Kurt grinned to himself; he had hoped to find the piano - the floor didn't quite seem like a clean location for a make-out session so the piano was perfect. He stepped up backwards onto the stool, pausing to gain his balance and reach behind him to check the lid was down before sitting on top of the piano and sliding back, pulling Blaine up after him.

Blaine swore quietly as he hit his shin against the piano stool but followed Kurt, climbing on top of his boyfriend, straddling him on the smooth, cool black surface. Just like Kurt had been able to see his eyes, Blaine could now make out Kurt's perfect alabaster skin in the sombre lighting - almost glowing against the the dark room around them.

"Fuck, Kurt," he breathed in wonder, "you're so... just fuck." Blaine lengthened his body, sprawling on top of Kurt, and brought his lips crashing into Kurt's more urgently than before; all the fear and hesitancy was completely gone from his mind and it was just him and Kurt, writhing against each other on top of the piano in the choir room. He moved a hand down to reach under Kurt's kilt - suddenly appreciating a key benefit to Kurt's fashion choice for the evening. Blaine felt Kurt begin to gasp for air as he continued his exploration further up under the kilt, massaging the warm skin of Kurt's thighs through his tights.

"I think I like the kilt... a lot," he growled, barely moving his mouth away from Kurt's as he did so. His hand had now reached Kurt's cock and was rubbing against it, causing Kurt to buck up against it, groaning.

"Uhhh... don't stop kissing me..." Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him into another fierce kiss, both boys now writhing against each other with growing desperation, Blaine's hand still between them providing even more friction. Kurt's started whimpering into Blaine's mouth, rocking his hips against him, seeking the pleasurable jolts that each movement brought.

Frustratingly, though, Blaine seemed to be slowing down his movements. Kurt tried to encourage him to keep up the rhythm, arching his back and raising his hips encouragingly, but to no avail. He felt Blaine's hand move away from him, back down his leg, stroking tenderly as he did so but still in the wrong direction. Worried something was wrong, Kurt came to a stop and slid back a little from Blaine, breaking their liplock and resting on his elbows to look up at the silhouette of Blaine's hair which was regaining some of its curl with the intensity of their activities.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, his voice catching in his throat with fear.

Blaine sought to reassure his boyfriend quickly by kissing him lightly before shifting slightly to the side and slinging an arm over Kurt's torso as he half hugged half sprawled his limbs across him, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, perfectly nuzzled against his neck and jaw. He couldn't believe what he was doing. His body was screaming for him to get back on Kurt and rip those tights off him, but he took a moment to breathe, calming himself down, willing his arousal to subside of its own accord and resisting the temptation with strength he didn't know he had.

"I just..." his voice was breathless as he spoke and he cleared his throat a bit, shaking himself quickly trying to clear his head. "Kurt we're moving rather fast here and I can't help thinking it's not really the time or the place..." He smiled, even though Kurt couldn't see his lips curling, and tilted his head up to kiss and nibble softly at Kurt's neck, aiming for tenderness rather than desperation. "Don't get me wrong," he whispered into Kurt's soft skin, causing him to shiver. "I love the feeling of you squirming against me - it's like ecstasy and agony all at once..." he trailed off, feeling his dick quiver against Kurt's side as he said it. He took a deep breath and gulped, though, resisting again the urge to just launch his lips back onto Kurt's and forget the fact that they were behind enemy lines in a small-town high school.

"But we're at school..." Kurt continued Blaine's sentence, sighing as he deflated in more ways than one, his mind starting to work again. "Santana probably listening through the door to our every movement."

Blaine giggled and snorted all at once. "Ew don't remind me of that - we've gone back to this being kinda weird and awkward."

"No it's not," Kurt said calmly but firmly, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him closer into his side. "I'm lying here hugging my boyfriend, who I am crazy about, and turns me on in all sorts of ways that make me want to be all sorts of inappopriate... and all is right with the world."

"Hmmm." Blaine purred into Kurt's side. "Too bad we gotta raincheck on the 'all sorts of inappropriate' part... raincheck? Cos I'd like to continue later on..."

"Oh definitely," Kurt moved to sit up and Blaine took his cue, sitting up first. They sat there for a moment, catching their breath, trying not to touch too much while calming down.

Tentatively, they both felt their way off the slippery surface. Kurt moved to the wall and turned the light on so they could re-arrange themselves and become presentable for the world outside what had been their blissful cocoon. He couldn't help but laugh upon seeing Blaine, who's face was still flushed, his shirt untucked and generally dischevelled. Blaine looked down at his shirt and went a bit redder as he restored order to his outfit. Looking up at Kurt, he raised his own eyebrow cheekily.

"You don't look so composed yourself you know," he said, "but I like it - I don't think I've seen your hair look so sexy."

Kurt groaned, smoothing his hair as much as he could, turning away from Blaine. "Don't say things like that - and definitely not in such a sexy voice." He turned back around, hair looking almost as it had before they entered the room. "You're just making me want to turn this light off all over again..."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, and Kurt moved his hand to do just that when suddenly there was a loud thump against the door.

"Oh yeah!" Santana's voice resonated harshly through the thin surface. She spoke deliberately and loudly, proving that her future did not include an acting career: "But we need to go back to Prom - our people are waiting for their new King and Queen!"

With only that warning, the door sprang open and Santana's face popped in eagerly. She was instantly disappointed.

"What? You guys are CLOTHED?" she asked, exasperated. "I wanted to see me some hot gay ass... arghhh." She rolled her eyes and pouted with disappointment. "Well come on then, the bully whips will escort you back to the party, showing everyone they did the right thing in voting for the law and order power-couple." With that, she had turned and started down the hall. Blaine and Kurt followed meekly, nodding at Dave as they walked through the door into the hallway.

"Ok, now this is kinda awkward.." Kurt whispered to Blaine as they trotted behind Santana and ahead of Dave.

Blaine giggled a bit, looking behind at Dave quickly before responding. "But worth every minute of awkwardness - and Santana's creepiness," he responded, smiling widely with his eyes shining at Kurt. "You'll have to come over to my house sometime when my parents are away - we've got a piano just like that one in the choir room."

Kurt gulped, almost forgetting to breathe at the suggestion, but Blaine just laughed and grabbed his hand as they hurried down the hall and back to Prom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Ok I know this is bittersweet cos we all know what happened next. I'd love to make it AU but that's just not my style... so at least this way we know they had a good time before right? Also, I hope this worked out ok because I don't usually write smut (there are usually people around and I can't write this stuff and keep a poker face with half my family walking in and out of the room all the time... god bless having a house to myself huh?). I enjoyed writing it - so I hope you enjoyed reading._


End file.
